


The Peaceful Option

by queenyanna18



Series: Random Domestic Drabble AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, mentions of Cronus, mentions of Mituna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenyanna18/pseuds/queenyanna18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah gets in trouble at school, so Feferi has to talk with her at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peaceful Option

The ride home from Meenah’s school was quiet. Meenah sulked in the backseat, avoiding her mother’s gaze as Feferi pulled into the driveway.

As Feferi opened the front door, she said “Go sit on the couch in the living room.”

Meenah sighed and moved grudgingly toward the living room. “Yes, Mom,” she replied.

Feferi took her time putting her purse away and taking off her shoes, content to let Meenah think about her situation. After about five minutes, she went into the living room to find Meenah sitting on the couch, twiddling her thumbs.

Feferi sat down on the loveseat opposite the couch. “So, Meenah, would you care to tell me your side of the story?” she asked.

Meenah sighed and flopped back onto the couch, arms flailing dramatically. “Well, Cronus was making fun of Mituna’s helmet again, and Mituna started crying, so I punched Cronus in the face,” she explain, an unspoken “Duh,” present in her tone.

Feferi nodded, like this was what she expected Meenah to say. “And you didn’t think to tell one of the teachers that Cronus was being mean, instead of hitting him?” she asked.

“They wouldn’t have done anything about it anyway; this happens all the time!” Meenah exclaimed, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

Frowning, Feferi spoke. “Meenah, you should have told an adult. I’m sure they would have managed the situation.”

When Meenah looked like she was about to speak up, Feferi cut her off. “Also, Meenah, you can’t use violence to solve problems. No matter how many reasons you think you have, harming someone is never justified.”

Meenah looked away from her mother, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Do you understand, Meenah? You chose violence this time. Don’t do it again,” ordered Feferi.

“Yes, Mother,” Meenah replied sullenly.

Feferi smiled. “Good. Now go to your room. You’re grounded for three days,” she said cheerfully.

“Aw, what?!” Meenah exclaimed, sitting straight up on the couch.

“Yes,” Feferi replied. “Now go.”


End file.
